


Adding It All Together

by AHS



Series: "I love you" [2]
Category: Actor RPF, Queer as Folk (US) RPF
Genre: M/M, Sequel, alternating pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-02
Updated: 2008-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-13 01:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHS/pseuds/AHS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Hiding in Plain Sight.  Set early/mid-S3 filming, alternating POV.  Simple moments and important truths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adding It All Together

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I made this up.

“Hey… what’s the matter with you?”

“Mmph.”

“Scene’s done. We get to go home now. Yay?”

“Just tired. And I’m fucking hungry.”

“Then you should probably eat, Gale.”

“There’s no food in my apartment. And I’m sick of take-out shit.”

“Scott said he took his girlfriend, Kathy, to that new Asian fusion restaurant and they loved it. Think you need a reservation, though.”

“Me? Nah. Being a fucking TV star’s got to be good for something, right?”

“I… guess so…”

“I’m kidding. How the hell can I give them a fake name if I do that? Unless I tell them I’m you.”

“Look, why don’t you just come over to my place and I’ll make you something.”

“Yeah? You don’t have…?”

“What?”

“Plans?”

“Not especially. C’mon, I feel like we haven’t hung out as much lately… It’s no fun cooking for one, anyway.”

“You do boil water like nobody’s business.”

“Fine, I rescind my off-”

“What I meant to say was, thank you, Rand! An evening of fine dining at your humble abode? It’s a date!”

“……”

“You know what I-… I’ll see you there.”

“Okay.”

***

Me using the word “date” threw him a little, but it knocked me for a fucking loop. Must have been my subconscious trying to get me in trouble and _force_ me to deal with shit.

Like the fact that we were now in year three of the show, and… no matter how confused I was _generally_ , my feelings for my friend and costar were painfully clear.

I loved Randy Harrison more and more inappropriately with every damn day that passed.

Our characters’ separation was not making it easier on me, as it just seemed to mean more scenes of awkward _fucking_ longing. Now we were nearing the big reunion, and that would bring a whole new level of… heaven and hell.

All those three little words he’d let slip on _Larry King_ had meant was months of smartass castmates, crew, and other friends whispering them to me at random times and finding themselves hysterical.

And Randy had started seeing some guy. It was a long distance thing, and I told myself that his previous long distance relationship hadn’t worked out, so this one probably wouldn’t either. Then I felt like such a fucking piece of shit. Even more than I hated that he was with someone, I hated myself for wishing for the end of any piece of his happiness.

But I couldn’t hate him. He didn’t know he was mine.

He’s a good cook, but I don’t really remember what the fuck we ate that night. I do remember feeling a little… wild. Live wire, loose cannon, especially for being one hundred percent sober. Usually, that feeling would be my cue to keep my distance from him, but this time… I wanted something to happen.

***

“You know what I started thinking about?”

“Oh, with you, there’s really no telling.”

“True, but… you remember how I called this a ‘date’?”

“It’s just an expression, I know. Haha.”

“Yeah, but what’s funny is… it’s almost like we’ve been dating for years.”

“What?”

“Isn’t it? I mean… we’ve always spent so much time together. We go out to eat. We stay in and you cook. We watch movies…”

“That’s called being friends, Gale. W-we do what friends do.”

“Most friends aren’t us. Most friends don’t have to make out or pretend to fuck and suck each other as much as we do.”

“……Maybe, but that’s work.”

“Not all of the touching is at work.”

“Jesus… Fine, I’m sorry. I won’t do it anymore. Okay?”

“What? No! That’s not even close to what I’m saying! I’m just saying, when you add it all together…”

“Why are you suddenly adding it all together?”

“Who says it’s suddenly?”

“I-… I don’t know. I don’t know what’s up with you tonight. But I do know you date women!”

“Mostly.”

“Excuse me? I didn’t quite hear that.”

“But I have more fun with you than I do most of my real dates. No, make that _any_ of them.”

“Shit, I hope that’s not true, for your sake.”

“Yeah? Why?”

“Well, regardless of what kind of show we have to put on at work, or what little touches might happen off the set, I know you’re not getting lucky on our ‘dates’!”

“I got lucky the day I met you, Rand.”

***

What the-… What was he doing?

Half the time lately, I thought he was mad at me. He’d seem just a little distant sometimes, since we’d started the new season. But he wouldn’t fuck with me like this, try to hurt me.

Did he say he _mostly_ dates women?

I didn’t know what was happening, and I was too afraid to hope. This didn’t sound like typical Gale joking. His voice was serious and almost shaky, and he was looking at me in a way he never… or maybe he had before, but I hadn’t let myself see.

I had a boyfriend now… sort of… finally! And _now_ he…? No, he couldn’t…

It was too much. I turned quickly and started walking away from him, towards the door. I hate to think that I was trying to throw him out, but I opened the door and leaned slightly against it, I guess holding it for him… or holding myself up. I couldn’t meet his eyes. But I saw he was moving towards me and I darted away again, in I don’t even know what direction. I just… I needed distance.

I didn’t get it. I tripped over my heart’s own panic, and literally over my feet. But he caught me. I felt his arm, strong around my waist, pulling me up and back against him. His heart was beating as fast as mine. His chin dropped to my shoulder as he peered over, down to the floor, his breath warm on my neck.

***

“Your shoe’s untied, Rand.”

“It’s… but… I took my shoes off.”

***

I felt Gale’s smile against my jaw. His lips brushing kisses there.

Did he… remember that moment? That stupid, lovely moment my heart had latched onto so early on? I couldn’t think why he would, but I couldn’t help but feel like he did. Like he wanted me to remember it. Like maybe it meant something to him, too.

And then… I knew for sure.

***

I moved in front of him and lowered myself down to kneel at his feet. Ran my hands over his ankles and slipped fingers just inside his socks… gray and white stripy this time… and I heard him gasp. I thought it was just because he’s ticklish, but when I looked up, those blue eyes told me… he got it.

I let my head fall forward and crash into his stomach. I rested my face there, breathing in fabric softener and cigarettes and cooking spices. I waited for his hand to find mine and pull me to stand, but it didn’t.

Randy sank down to his knees, too. He was staring at me. And I had to keep going. Just say it. Say anything.

***

“You’re everything. I know that even without adding it all together. All the best parts of my life are you.”

“Gale…”

“And I should shut up, but maybe I’m tired from more than long hours and hungry for more than food.”

“Gale…”

“And maybe I really am not that great an actor, because I can’t fucking pretend anymore that you’re not more-”

“ _Gale!_ I……”

“What are you-? Rand, stop!”

***

I had to pinch myself. Really hard. Almost yank my skin off, because I was not at all sure I wasn’t asleep and dreaming.

But I didn’t wake up. Gale just took my hand and starting rubbing the red skin very gently. I watched him and slowly breathed and let it be real. Let my other hand start stroking his hair, touching his face.

***

“Sorry. I was just making sure.”

“Were you hoping this was a dream? Because I can’t take it back, but I can fucking try to- to not…”

“Gale… I’ve been in love with you forever.”

***

Fuck…

I had to kiss him. I would re-learn to speak later.

I grabbed his hair… so sexy longer… and pulled his mouth to mine. He climbed onto my thighs, wrapping his legs around my hips. I chewed on his lips, sucked his tongue, and we both tried to crawl inside each other until we’d run out of air.

***

“You…?”

“To embarrassing levels. You must be the only one who couldn’t see it.”

“Maybe I was just too busy.”

“Yeah? Mr. Important, what were you so busy doing?”

“Falling for you.”

***

The simplest moments often turn out to mean the most. And they can add up to some pretty important truths…

  


 _“What’s with the lame fortune cookie wisdom ending?”_

 _“It’s not lame, Gale. I think it’s a nice way to sum up.”_

 _“Why don’t you just tell them what they want to hear? Which also happens to be an important truth.”_

 _“And what is that?”_

 _“How you jumped me. Bye-bye, whatshisname!”_

 _“Which, of course, happened first. I broke up with… okay, well, I did before the second time. The _first_ time…”_

 _“You jumped me.”_

 _“ME? What were you doing?”_

 _“I never said I wasn’t an active participant, but…”_

 _“Oh… yeah. I guess, technically, it was me. But, you really want to tell everyone?”_

 _“That you fucked me first? Why not? It was hot… _Damn._ ”_

 _“Mmm, yes, it was.”_

 _“I mean, I’m not gonna announce it on _Larry King_ or anything… Fuck, I should!”_

 _“Gale, do not even joke about…”_

 _“C’mon, Rand. It’d shock the suspenders right off him.”_

 _“Yuck. Stop making me think about that man, and you can fuck me.”_

 _“So generous.”_

 _“It’s what’s known as a win-win.”_

 _“Love you, too.”_


End file.
